User talk:Batfan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Killer Moth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 02:08, November 3, 2010 Warning Stop messing up the In other media sections of articles, you are destroying the formatting of the page and if it continues I may have to block you. I don't want to because the information you're putting in is good but you're destroying the formatting which is not acceptable. - Doomlurker 12:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Voices I honestly can't tell you who is voicing either characters, hoepfully official information will be released soon. - Doomlurker 19:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't just make articles and expect me to tidy them up. Just make them right in the first place or not at all. I've sorted it but in future don't make incorrect articles. - Doomlurker 23:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Selina Kyle and Catwoman are one in the same. So there is the potential there for her to be wearing the Catwoman suit at some point in the film. However, you seem to have me confused with Christopher Nolan or someone working on the film. How am I supposed to provide a definitive answer until it is officially released? - Doomlurker 19:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So I've got a question, what was your first Batman material? Mine was Batman: The Animated Series. Then I collected older shows and movies. Now I am trying for the comics. Anyway you?User:Sniperteam82308 Beautiful pictures by the way. You getting them from IGN?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually I think I see the resemblance myself! And yea BTAS is definatly my favorite of them all. Batman Beyond ehh I feel it has a little to much action. The rest of the DCAU is amazing though.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh man I love the hair on the clown in the picture of a clown beating up the guy with a sledgehammer! Nice picture!Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Which Batman-villain lost their parents due to police Dear Batfan13, I was reading Doomlurker's talk-page and saw this question: Which Batman-villain lost their parents due to a shootout from police? Well, my friend, the villain you are talking about is Wrath. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 13:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I am sorry if I was not the editor you wished to get the answer from; I just knew it, so I thought that I could tell you. Arkham City Gallery Batfan13, I don't see the point of putting back the image of the Joker's thugs holding the civilians hostage. There is already an image on the gallery that shows them from a different perspective, so why add a new one? As for the 'theories' on which villains may appear, it's all just speculation. The Batman Wiki deals in facts, not rumors. For example, the fact that we see two TYGER mercenaries beating up a downed man who looks like Black Mask from the back does not prove anything. For all we know, the black part of his head may be a hat or hair. I'm not saying I'm certain Black Mask won't appear in the game, but what I am saying is that since we don't see his face, we cannot be sure. The same goes for other characters not yet confirmed by Rocksteady or Warner Bros. Games. I would also like to address the issue of TYGER mercenaries. T.Y.G.E.R. may stand for something, because the Arkham City website by Rocksteady refers to them as 'TYGER guards', not 'Tyger' guards, and on the official forums someone has called them T.Y.G.E.R. guards. I'm inclined to think it may be initials for something, not just an alternate spelling of 'Tiger'. Therefore, do not remove any of my edits which address these characters as TYGERs. Until the game comes out, we won't know for sure the truth about the significance of that name. Thanks, --Duel44 20:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Signing your username Dear Batfan13, Please remember to sign your username on talk-webpages by typing 4 tildes or pressing the button which reads: "Signature." Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin, 8:14, April 20th, 2011 (U.T.C.). Batman: The Animated Wiki! Dear Batfan13, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:25, April 21st, 2011 (U.T.C.). Vicki Vale She isn't confirmed yet. Its possible she only definately appears in the tie-in comic so leave it for now. - Doomlurker 00:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks more like a fan site than a factual site so I'm going to say no. - Doomlurker 00:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Harley voice change I've got to say I don't mind hugely if Tara Strong does a gooed job. Obviously I'd prefer them to have kept Sorkin but like Hamill everyone's time voicing the characters comes to an end eventually. - Doomlurker 17:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ratcatcher Yes, I know the Ratcatcher's been confirmed. I saw the interview myself. However, I deleted a section you added to the Ratcatcher page about Arkham City because it contained too much fan speculation. Instead of just saying that he was referenced in a poster and has been confirmed by Mr. Hill, you said something about how he might still be in the pest control business, rounding up rats into an army to take over Arkham City. That paragraph was unnecessary and thusly, I removed it. Thanks, --Duel44 16:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Reference there is a picture of him in the top left corner of the video at 3:20. And if you stop th e1st video at 6:44 you see two girls beside two-face which i believe are supposed to be a reference to Sugar and Spice from Batman Forever. Also do you know where i can find evidence of bane being in arkham city Arkham City No, just because they are in the comic doesn't guarantee they are in the game so can't be used as confirmation. - Doomlurker 20:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) were your questions from yesterday answered Sorry No i actually can't surprisingly i just found the first 4 on youtube and I'm waiting for the 5th. I'm having trouble posting the fourth one. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' voice actors Firstly I would like to thank you for creating these articles in basically the right format. However, can you take a look at the changes I made to them and try to create the articles like that in the future. There isn't really anything majorly wrong with them just a few minor touches. Thanks, Doomlurker 16:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) If you look closely Sharp is already in the list. He was listed twice which is why I removed the second entry. - Doomlurker 19:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I asked you to look at the edits I was making to the actor articles so you could then do those things when you created the new articles, please do look. - Doomlurker 23:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You can't change photo names once you've already uploaded them. However, before you upload them as their file name just put the desired file name in and it will be uploaded as such. As for the "coded element template" what do you mean exactly? - Doomlurker 14:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean the infobox? I don't understand what you mean by coded element... if you mean the template with the information in its called the infobox. What did you want to change about it? - Doomlurker 16:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Ventriloquist (Batman: Arkham Asylum) Sir, In response to your latest concerns over the Ventriloquist article, I shall not remove the information in favour of a link to the Scarface article, for several reasons. Namely, most of that article about Scarface in Arkham Asylum is my own information. In addition, the dummy is more a prop, not a character in the game, and thus does not need his own article. If the Ventriloquist appears in Arkham City this will only make the article's very existence more confusing. Therefore, I may even recommend Scarface (Batman: Arkham Asylum) be deleted if such concerns prove to have solid basis. Thanks, --Duel44 16:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... I'm a little bit upset about you undoing my revisions on the Arkham City article. As I have said on the talk page for the article, Ratcatcher, The Reaper, and Killer Croc have not been officially confirmed by Rocksteady in any way at all, and I have sources saying so. I have not seen any official statement that says otherwise. Quincy Sharp is being manipulated by Strange, that doesn't really make him a villain, just under mind control. Holly Robinson has also not been confirmed to be in the game at all, she was just mentioned in an audio tape with Catwoman and Hugo Strange. I'm not trying to troll you in any way at all, I just think that the article is very misleading, and I'm upset that you've been removing my edits. --Nevermind0309 17:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Interviews I will do soon. Remind me again soon. If I haven't done it. (in like a day) - Doomlurker 00:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, are you editing The Joker too? (LEGO Batman Joker) Jonathonjjr You Didn't You didn't mention Deadpool when your doing the Nolan North edit? While on the subject who is crazier The Joker or Deadpool? Arkham City Can you leave messages at the bottom of my talk page rather than hiding them under your previous message because I don't see them there. Also the note is irrelevant, we don't know the characters' natures within the game yet and its not really important that there are three there anyway, its like saying there are 20 villains - unnecessary. - Doomlurker 10:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City) If you have any corrections you want me to make to the article, let me know. - Doomlurker 16:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm going through and creating the articles. Clayface will have a separate Arkham City article when I get to him. - Doomlurker 15:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, due to having such a minor role in Arkham Asylum it doesn't look like he needs a separate article for Arkham City, its only the characters with large roles such as Batman, Harley, Joker etc. that will have a (Batman: Arkham Asylum) and (Batman: Arkham City) article, so they don't get too long/cluttered. - Doomlurker 12:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Wesker What exactly are you referring to? When? Where? - Doomlurker 20:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Comic titles Comic book titles should be italicised like this Batman #1 NOT Batman #1. Please make sure you do it this way. - Doomlurker 22:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Appearances: Individuals, Locations, Items, Vehicles. This is the order they should be in. If there are no items or vehicles they do not need to be included. - Doomlurker 20:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You put None as it is the end of the volume. I filled it in for you. - Doomlurker 11:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Covers should be 250px not 300px. Can you honestly not see all the editing I've been doing to the issues you've created? - Doomlurker 21:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I've only just realised... but if you look at the edits I just made to issue 598... that's how the issues are meant to be now. - Doomlurker 22:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Problems Gordon wasn't showing categories because someone removed the tag. I don't fully understand what you mean for the other problem. Also, when you're creating the comic issues there are spaces (see my edits to the articles) can you try and make sure these aren't here because they are unnecessary. -Doomlurker 12:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you please make sure you're not leaving the unnecessary gaps in the comic articles. They are usually between Individuals and the first character, Locations and the first location, etc. - Doomlurker 23:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Would you be interested in joining this wiki? Hi. Nice edits! I wanted to know if you were interested in joining Batman Animated Universe wiki a wiki for all Batman animated shows (except Teen Titans and Young Justice). We need more editors and if you want to join please read the rules at the main page of the wiki http://batmananimateduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks! Mr. Napier 18:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) To do I removed Cameron Chase from your to do list as she has an article on the Martian Manhunter Wiki that we can link to, so I have done. Just thought I'd let you know why I'd removed it - Doomlurker 17:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) She was already on the Martian Manhunter Wiki. If you look at the bottom of Batman Wiki there is a section called related Wikis. So say Sinestro appeared in one Batman comic, he is obviously a Green Lantern character, so instead of creating an article for Sinestro you could put Sinestro which becomes Sinestro and it'd link to the Green Lantern Wiki's article which is in more depth than we need to be here. Generally, if it is a character relevant to Batman or one of his tie in characters/comics (like any of the New 52 comics that are on here) then a new article can be created. - 15:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Catwoman (Volume 3) Logo No problem, I'll sort it out later, just leave it as it is for now. - Doomlurker 11:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll sort that too. - Doomlurker 19:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Young Justice Just so you know we're only going to have Batman characters that appear in Young Justice on this wiki (You probably assumed this anyway). - Doomlurker 22:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Batman (Comic Book) Can you help me out? basically every article in Category:Batman (Comic Book) Issues needs to be moved to Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues and every link to Batman (Comic Book) needs to be changed to Batman (Volume 1) (which I will actually create this page once the articles are all modified.) If you could go from 700 and work your way backwards it'd be a great help. - Doomlurker 19:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you just stick to working backwards from 700? I keep getting edit conflicts and the early issues aren't as simple as just changing Comic Book to Volume 1, the formatting needs changing as well. - Doomlurker 22:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) If you reach an article where the size of the comic book cover is 300px you need to pause because chances are it needs a lot more work other then just changing Comic Book to Volume 1, I think it won't be until you reach Around issue 449 but if you could pause or look at what I've been doing in my edits and do the same to those issues that'd be great. Send me a message if you don't know what I mean. - Doomlurker 23:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... you need to go back from Issue 401 to 449 and put the Issue name in speech marks - " " not italics - '' '' otherwise you've been doing alright. You do know what I mean when I say issue name? I'd also prefer File instead of Image but that isn't as important. Also in the Appearances section it needs to be Individuals, Locations, Items, Vehicles. And every next and previous issue is italicised wrong, they need to be ''Batman'' #382 not Batman #382. I understand if you don't want to put in this extra work, just let me know and I'll do the rest of the issues. - Doomlurker 11:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) You're still doing it wrong it's "One Batman Too Many" not One Batman Too Many etc. And every next and previous issue is italicised wrong, they need to be ''Batman'' #382 not Batman #382. - Doomlurker 20:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) "One Batman Too Many" NOT One Batman Too Many. - Doomlurker 20:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) All done, thanks for your help. - Doomlurker 00:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Batfan13 just to let you know that Suicide Squad Image you uploaded its already on the site and its located in the Suicide Squad (Volume 4)/Gallery Page. So if you were wondering why I deleted the image it was because of that reason. An if your thinking about creating any Suicide Squad related pages just check the gallery page first for some great teaser cover images of the Post FlashPoint Suicide Squad. Oh and on a side note of things I just want to say you do awsome job with your editing work on the comic book pages and series. From Rod12 Slight problem If you look at Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues you'll hopefully see what I mean, instead of the issues being in order they go Issue 1, 10, 100, 101. This means in the category it needs to be Nightwing (Volume 2) 001 Nightwing (Volume 2) 010 I'm not sure how many of the volumes you made will have this mistake but it needs correcting. - Doomlurker 20:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) If it's Volume 1 you don't need the (Volume 1) bit just Issue 01 or 001 if there are 100+ issues. - Doomlurker 20:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It should be "Red Robin: The Grail" not just "The Grail". - Doomlurker 20:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up. Hey, mate, good job with the Batgirl issues! Impressive. Cheers, - [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'Crimson'Frankie]] (Talk) 07:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Superman Wiki Question Hi Batfan13 I saw you asked my friend User:Doomlurker a question regarding the difference between the Superman Wiki and the Superman: Rebirth Wiki. To be honest there is a difference but nothing anything big or signifcant. I'm actually the founder and head admin of the Superman: Rebirth Wiki and my friend User:Doomlurker is my second in command of the site he helps me admin it as well. Its kind of the same thing we do on this site just swap the roles of head admin and second in command. The other Superman Wiki site you mention is actually older and I believe the first Wiki Site for Superman mine is newer and there is even another new Superman Wiki Site called Superman Database Wiki. On a side note of things that Superman Database Wiki doesn't have a head admin and is in need of being adopted so if your interested let me know and I'll send you a link. As for which site is better thats kind of up to you to choose but I like to think mine because its better organized overall with everything there is on the site but thats just me. If you ever want to ask me some more questions about my Superman Wiki Site or just some questions in general just let me know. You can send them to my talk page on this site, my Superman Wiki Site or my Green Arrow Wiki Site because I think I remeber seeing you vist there as well once. Oh well hope I helped answer your question. From Rod12 The main difference is Superman Rebirth is formatted basically the same as the Batman Wiki, the other Superman site has it's own layout and style of formatting so I generally link to Superman Rebirth because of the similarities in layout to this Wiki. - Doomlurker 10:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Revived No, just remove the deceased category. - Doomlurker 20:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Artemis Crock She belongs on the Hawkman wiki as she is the same character as Tigress. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The Young Justice version of Artemis Crock should go on the Green Arrow Wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Just add the Young Justice Characters category on Green Arrow, eventually I'm going to edit every Young Justice article on here so they link to the articles on the other sites so the category will be on Green Arrow eventually. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It won't be necessary because there won't be any links on this wiki to Artemis. The template will be added to Green Arrow eventually, I'm going to be finishing off my Young Justice work on The Flash and starting Martian Manhunter first though. - Doomlurker (talk) 00:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Why did you revert all my edits. Characters should be catorgorized by gender as well as ,any other catorgories. If you don't like that i can contact the wikia staff, im just editing the pages like that for it to be easer for people to find characters. Wildcats11630 23:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC)